Que ma joie demeure
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Après la guerre, il y a la paix et le bonheur d'une nouvelle vie. Lors d'un hiver après la guerre de l'anneau, Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer et Lothíriel fêtent la joie d'être en vie après tant de pertes et souffrances.


_Remerciements à ma béta qui a assez de force mental pour faire face à ma tête de mule pour le choix de certains mots ou tournures. Que ferais-je sans toi?_

Un grand merci à ma moman pour m'avoir trouvé le synonyme de litière (anciennement un sorte de lit sur lequel voyageaient les nobles femmes).

Merci au Poney de m'inspirer à coup de défis et topics.

**Que ma joie demeure**

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Qu'est-ce que la maison d'Eorl, sinon une grange couverte de chaume où les brigands boivent dans les relents, tandis que leur marmaille se roule sur le sol parmi les chiens?_

Aragorn qui cite les mensonges de Gríma

Les maisons de guérisons, Le Retour du Roi

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Le maréchal Eothain guidait la reine du Rohan dans une danse mouvementé. Ils allaient si vite qu'on ne voyait presque pas leurs pieds toucher le sol. Le visage de Lothíriel rayonnait et sa chevelure sombre s'était échappée de ses tresses. Eomer sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son épouse, puis il avala une autre gorgée de bière. A ses côtés, Eowyn expliquait bruyamment l'histoire de la danse à son époux et leur jeune fils piaillait. Les musiciens terminèrent leur morceau et Eothain ramena la reine à leur table. Elle était essoufflée et avait les joues rosies par le plaisir de danser et la chaleur.

Lothíriel se glissa sur le banc, entre son époux et Eowyn. Eomer posa sa main droite sur la sienne et de l'autre poussa un gobelet de cidre vers elle. Il était heureux de la voir si souriante au coeur de l'hiver. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais la lueur dans son regard remplaçait les habiles phrases que Faramir aurait dites à sa place. Malgré tous les changements de ces dernières années, Eomer n'avait pas perdu sa méfiance des mots.  
Lothíriel s'était tournée auprès de ses cousins et réclamait Elboron dans ses bras.

- Elboron sera aussi ravi que moi. Je vais pouvoir profiter de prendre quelques leçons de danse rohirrim auprès de mon épouse.

Faramir était enjoué et semblait plus insouciant que jamais. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas? La guerre était terminée, son épouse l'aimait avec autant d'ardeur que lui-même et il était père d'un adorable petit garçon.

Lothíriel regardait rêveusement Faramir et Eowyn danser en laissant Elboron jouer avec ses doigts. La voix d'Eomer la fit sursauter:

- Est-ce un regard d'envie? Voudrais-tu retourner danser?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Lothíriel je suis désolé de danser aussi rarement...

Elle lui sourit:

- Sire, je suis désolée si je ne participe pas à vos concours de boisson...

Il éclata de rire. Après un instant de silence, elle remarqua:

- Je n'avais pas vu Faramir aussi heureux depuis si longtemps...

Eomer posa un regard pensif sur Elboron, puis le plongea dans celui de son épouse:

- Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son neveu, ne sachant quoi dire face à la franchise désarçonnante du rohir. A Dol Amroth, jamais un homme dirait une chose pareille aussi directement. Il y aurait des allusions, des poèmes ou des regards. Mais dans le Riddermark, on ne s'embarrassait ni de la pudeur ni de la rhétorique.

Alors, courageusement, elle leva ses yeux vers les siens et déclara:

- Moi non plus Eomer.

Il lui sourit. Il était rassuré de savoir que non seulement la gracieuse princesse de Dol Amroth devenait un peu plus rohirrim avec chaque jour qui passait, mais qu'en plus elle appréciait sa vie à ses côtés.

Faramir et Eowyn reprirent place aux côtés de leur famille. Le petit Elboron tendait les bras vers sa mère. Il était fatigué et bientôt Eowyn se retirerait avec lui. Toutefois, elle désirait profiter encore de la chaleur de son foyer à Meduseld. Malgré sa demeure en Ithilien, le Rohan serait toujours son pays.

- Eomer, Beowun m'a dit que les récoltes de cette année ont été incomparables. Et que beaucoup de gens du peuple disent que c'est grâce au retour d'une reine chez les eorlingas.

Eomer et Lothíriel échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme expliqua :

- Tu devrais le savoir Eowyn, ils appellent cela le mariage sacré: lorsque le roi épouse ses terres. Tout cela pourrait être vrai, mais je ne suis pas rohirrim, je suis une fille de la Mer.

Eowyn hocha la tête songeusement, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire:

- Mais Lothíriel, vous oubliez que pour certains toutes les femmes sont les filles de la terre et qu'elles ont chacune en elle une parcelle de Varda. Pour le peuple, le fait que leur roi ait à ses côtés une reine est une bénédiction,

La reine haussa les épaules et répondit avec bonne humeur:

- Peu importent les raisons de la bénédiction qui s'étend sur nos terres, nous sommes reconnaissants. Et seul Eru sait à quel point les rohirrim méritent sa bénédiction.

Les musiciens se lancèrent dans un morceau rythmé et enjoué. Eowyn bondit de son banc pour se trouver en face d'Eomer et lui prit la main:

- Eomer tu te souviens de cette chanson? Combien de fois Theodred la faisait jouer aux musiciens. Il faut que nous dansions...

Avec vigueur, elle l'attira à sa suite et il la suivit d'un air amusé. A la mention de Theodred, une légère ombre était passée sur son regard, mais elle ne s'était pas attardée. Le passé s'était consumé et l'heure appartenait aux rires et aux chansons.

Elboron sommeillait sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci sourit à sa cousine et ébouriffa les boucles sombres de son fils.

- Nous sommes bien loin des jours de bonheur que nous avions connu avant la guerre.

Elle hocha la tête:

- Qui l'aurait cru? Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais si heureuse loin de la mer, mes frères et mon père.

Le regard attentif du rôdeur observait le visage de sa cousine pour déceler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua d'une voix amusée:

- Rien n'échappe à la perspicacité de mon cousin le capitaine des rôdeurs du Sud. Oui Faramir, ma nostalgie pour la Mer me hante comme une douleur lancinante. Mais j'ai fais mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Je sais que mon père et mes frères sont contents de savoir que je suis aux côtés d'un homme qu'ils respectent énormément. Et j'imagine qu'un jour, les plaines de la Mark me manqueront quand j'irai visiter les miens à Dol Amroth.

Le visage enjoué de Faramir se mua en une expression à la fois mélancolique et sereine:

- Tu es bien sage ma jeune cousine. Ce que nous avons à présent ne ressemble guère au bonheur du passé. Tant de personnes manquent à notre table, pourtant nous ne nous cachons pas les joies de cette nouvelle vie.

Eomer et Eowyn revenaient vers la table lorsque Lothíriel ajoutait:

- Non mon cousin, ils ne manquent pas à notre table. Ne les vois-tu donc pas dans nos visages, dans nos paroles et nos silences? Ils sont là.. Et ils ne nous quitteront jamais. Naneth, Tante Finduilas, Boromir...

- Theodred, Oncle Theoden, Modor, Fæder...

C'était Eowyn qui prononça ces noms. Mais Eomer ne dit rien et reprit sa place aux côtés de son épouse. Son visage était impassible: ni souriant, mais certainement pas nostalgique.

- Faramir, es-tu en train d'importuner ta cousine avec tes réflexions mélancoliques?

Le prince sourit, cependant Lothíriel répondit à sa place:

- Non, nous réfléchissions au fait que, malgré l'absence d'être chers, la joie peut exister.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne prit la parole. Le silence était offert à ceux qui les avaient quittés trop tôt. Mais Eowyn finit par dire qu'il était temps de mettre Elboron au lit.

Faramir et Eowyn prirent congé de leur famille et rejoignirent leur chambre. Le prince portait leur jeune fils et Eowyn tenait son bras. Tout avait tellement changé à Meduseld. Il n'y avait plus de recoin sombre ou de toiles d'araignées. Il y avait de nouveau une reine. Et Eowyn était soulagée, car elle savait que jamais plus elle ne s'inquiéterait pour son frère. Le poids qu'il avait porté sur ses épaules s'était dissipé et il riait comme le jeune garçon d'antan.

Lothíriel et Eomer restèrent pour faire honneur aux chants et aux rires qui résonnaient au sein de leur demeure. Wyetta, l'épouse d'Eothain, chantait une triste balade sur une dame qui attendait le rohír qui était tombé au combat. Lothíriel se rapprocha d'Eomer et glissa sa main dans les siennes. Dans ces instants d'or, l'horreur de la guerre et la mort semblaient si loin et elle ne désirait pas y penser. Elle voulait juste rester là avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle regardait Wyetta qui chantait avec des larmes aux yeux. On disait qu'elle avait perdu ses parents dans les même circonstances que ceux du Roi. Elle était si belle avec son regard mélancolique et sa flamboyante chevelure rousse. Eothain ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle.

On applaudit à la fin de la chanson, mais déjà des voix réclamaient une nouvelle chanson. Wyetta se tourna vers sa reine et partagea avec les autres son enthousiasme d'entendre la voix de celle-ci. Lothíriel ne désirait pas chanter, mais elle croisa le regard insistant d'Eomer. Il aimait entendre sa voix. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait chanté. La dernière fois qu'elle avait chanté devant autant de monde se situait bien avant son mariage et la guerre. Au bord de la mer, tellement de fois elle avait chanté pour les siens. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'entendre au-delà de la distance.

Sa voix tremblait aux premières notes, mais elle oublia bientôt les gens qui l'écoutaient. Et sa voix s'envola. Elle chanta sur la mer, sur l'absence et sur le bonheur d'une glorieuse aube. Sa voix s'éleva encore pour parler du rêve d'un monde sans frontières ni fin. Un monde où tout resterait figé dans la beauté éphémère d'une aube.

Quand enfin elle arrêta de chanter et sourit presque timidement, on l'applaudit et la félicita. Puis, un homme commença à fredonner le récit d'une reine qui se battit pour sauver ses filles de la violence de ses ennemis. Lothíriel croisa le regard admiratif d'Eomer et elle crut y apercevoir une lueur de tendresse.

Le roi et la reine se retirèrent après cette chanson. Dans leur chambre, le feu mourrait dans l'âtre. Eomer s'empressa de le raviver alors que Lothíriel se changeait et faisait sa toilette. Elle était déjà blottie sous les fourrures quand il vint la rejoindre.

Il se glissa à ses côtés et leurs corps se retrouvèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Eowyn attelait Morgen alors que Faramir l'attendait aux côtés de son étalon Fael. Eomer et Lothíriel étaient déjà sortis d'Edoras. Firefoot et son maître avaient passé de trop longues heures à l'intérieur pour se contenir. C'était pour cela que les quatre amis avaient décidé d'aller galoper sur les plaines enneigées.

Alors qu'une poignée de cavaliers suivait le roi avec une certaine distance, Eomer et Lothíriel faisaient une course. C'était toujours lui qui gagnait, car la reine n'avait appris que récemment à monter tel un vrai cavalier et elle refusait qu'il la fasse gagner. Elle se promettait de le prendre par surprise un de ces jours et le battre. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais une légère brise hivernale caressait leurs joues et faisait briller leurs yeux. Il y avait peu de choses que le jeune roi aimait plus que galoper sans limites. Eomer avait laissé Lothíriel loin derrière, c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand il entendit un cheval galoper derrière lui. Avant qu'il puisse reconnaître la cavalière, Eowyn le dépassa en s'écriant:

- Prends garde Eomer! Tu crois pouvoir nous semer comme ça?

Au lieu de rétorquer, le rohír ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il pouvait compter sur Eowyn pour le battre.

Faramir et Lothíriel rejoignirent les deux rohirrim. Et ensemble, ils filèrent à travers le paysage glacé.

Ils rentrèrent lorsque le soleil se trouva au zénith. Eomer, avec une grimace, disparut dans son bureau avec quelques conseillers alors que les trois autres mangeaient. Faramir se servait une deuxième fois lorsqu'un conseiller vint chercher Lothíriel.

Elle s'empressa d'aller voir son époux.

Eomer était penché sur un parchemin et fronçait les sourcils. Il lança un regard rassuré à son épouse lorsqu'elle entra. Il se trouvait seul à présent et c'était le temps qu'il devait consacrer à sa correspondance.

- Tirí, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer la lettre de ce seigneur d'Anfalas.

Eomer avait quelques fois de la difficulté avec l'écriture et la lecture des lettres en langue commune. Il était un guerrier et de plus le rohirric ne s'écrivait que rarement: c'était une langue essentiellement orale. Il lui avait fallu quelques mois avant de demander l'aide de son épouse.

Lothíriel prit la lettre et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Je me demande pourquoi Seigneur Imbold t'écrit une lettre en sindarin. Les seigneurs gondoriens écrivent rarement une lettre dans cette langue, ils préfèrent la langue commune.

Eomer haussa les épaules:

-Sans doute pour rire à mes dépens. Un roi qui n'arrive même pas à écrire ou lire une lettre dans la haute langue des elfes: il n'y a rien de plus risible.

Lothíriel soupira doucement en posant la lettre sur la table:

- Ce n'est qu'une invitation au mariage de son fils. Il a profité de savoir que le beau fils de son voisin est un roi pour t'inviter. Et qui sait? Si tu viens, ton compagnon d'armes le Roi Elessar viendra aussi.

Elle dévisagea son époux. Elle savait qu'il était frustré et se sentait incapable. Son regard aurait pu faire reculer plus d'un orc.

- Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire invitation Eomer; rédigée dans une langue que peu de gens utilisent encore.

Il se leva de sa chaise usée et fit quelques pas.

- Mais une langue que tous les nobles connaissent. Morwen, ma grand-mère, l'avait enseignée à ma mère qui, à son tour, avait commencé à nous l'enseigner.

Lothíriel s'immobilisa en face de lui et soutint son regard courroucé:

- Eomer, je sais que tu es capable d'apprendre cette langue. On ne devient pas roi du jour au lendemain. Quand je suis devenue reine, je savais à peine monter à cheval. Et même à présent, je suis une piètre cavalière. Cela fait-il de moi une mauvaise reine?

- Non.

- Le sindarin est rarement utilisé et pourquoi devrait-on l'écrire? La poésie en sindarin est magnifique, mais une lettre comme celle-ci venant d'un mortel peut paraître prétentieuse.

Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule. Elle savait très bien que cet aspect de sa vie de monarque le faisait douter énormément de ses capacités. Il était vrai que, pour un gondorien, cette absence de talent dans le domaine de la rhétorique et l'écriture semblait une faiblesse. Mais elle connaissait ses talents d'orateur. Sa famille avait tant loué ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille. Et il était à ses yeux le meilleur monarque qu'elle avait connu.

- Eomer Eadig, les gondoriens peuvent ricaner sur les différences qui font que les rohirrim sont un peuple aussi admirable, mais ils ne peuvent certainement pas dire que tu es un mauvais roi.

Il glissa une main dans la chevelure sombre de son épouse et elle sourit:

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que le roi et la reine du Rohan vont répondre à cet impertinent seigneur.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

- [Un joyeux espoir m'est venu que nulle raison ne peut démentir. Eowyn, Eowyn, Blanche Dame de Rohan, en cette heure je ne crois pas qu'aucune ténèbres ne dureront!

Il se pencha et lui baisa le front.

Faramir  
L'Intendant et le Roi, Le Retour du Roi  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eowyn regardait par la fenêtre avec une mine songeuse. Faramir vint se tenir à ses côtés, mais ne brisa pas le silence. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui:

- Faramir...

C'était presque un soupir de soulagement. Il l'enlaça.  
Elle paraissait tellement fragile comme la dame qu'il avait tant observée dans la maison des guérisons. Ce ne fut qu'une faiblesse éphémère, car déjà elle se redressait et reprit sa voix habituelle:

- Elboron fait finalement sa sieste. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le mettre au lit. Je crois que l'air pur du Riddermark lui donne trop de vigueur.

Un sourire malicieux glissa sur le visage de l'intendant:

- L'air frais d'Ithilien est tout aussi pur et revigorant, ma chère dame.

Elle secoua la tête et répondit avec vivacité:

- Non, car vos demeures sont en pierre et vous n'avez pas les plaines infinies du Riddermark!

Il prit ses longues mains blanches entre les siennes et baissa son regard vers le sien:

- Dame du Rohan, regrettez-vous votre patrie? Je vous laisserai partir si tel est votre désir.

- Et bien Faramir, je m'attendais à une plus grande bataille pour me garder.

Eowyn croisa ses bras et dévisagea son époux avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux gris:

- Eowyn, j'attends ta réponse affirmative pour t'enfermer dans un palanquin et partir tout de suite pour le Gondor!

La princesse répondit en riant:

- Si tu crois que je me laisserai faire...

Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura ses lèvres par les siennes avant de répondre doucement:

- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

Elle l'attira contre elle et murmura:

- Ça sera le contraire Faramir.

Dans les bras de son époux, Eowyn pouvait arrêter de penser à ces jours sombres où Grîma lui tournait autour tel un corbeau sur un champ de bataille. Pendant un instant, elle avait replongé dans la spirale d'angoisse qu'elle avait connue alors que son oncle sombrait et que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais ce souvenir s'était dissipé avec la présence rassurante de Faramir. Il était tel une majestueuse et éternelle montagne. Le temps et le vent pouvaient effriter sa surface mais rien ne pourrait arracher son immuable et rassurante présence. Mais elle ignorait qu'elle était la flamme d'espoir qui brillait sur son sommet tel le feu d'alarme du Gondor qui mena à la victoire des armées de l'Ouest.

La neige avait fondu et l'herbe verte colorait de nouveau le paysage. Eomer se tenait aux côtés de Lothíriel et ils regardaient la compagnie de gondoriens disparaître au loin. Sa soeur se trouvait parmi eux, c'était une gondorienne à présent. L'hiver de la deuxième année du quatrième âge avait été festif et chaleureux à Meduseld. L'avenir semblait plus radieux qu'au temps où il était troisième maréchal de la Mark. Il entoura les épaules de Lothíriel de son bras:

- Ils reviendront nous voir... Eowyn ne peut jamais rester longtemps loin de chez elle. Et puis, nous irons à Minas Tirith pour célébrer le deux Víressë.

Elle lui sourit même si elle savait qu'il disait cela plus pour se rassurer lui-même que réconforter son épouse.

L'Hiver s'en allait pour laisser la terre fertile de la Mark donner ses fruits à ses enfants. Sous le règne d'Eomer Eadig et de son épouse Lothírriel Aelfdohtord, la Riddermark ne connut plus la famine et la terreur de la fin du troisième âge.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Car moi je ne dis pas que c'est de la joie quand on rit ou quand on chante, ou même quand le plaisir qu'on a vous dépasse le corps. Je dis qu'on est dans la joie quand tous les gestes habituels sont des gestes de joie, quand c'est une joie de travailler pour sa nourriture. Quand on est dans une nature qu'on apprécie et qu'on aime, quand chaque jour, à tous les moments, à toutes les minutes tout est facile et paisible. Quand tout ce qu'on désire est là.

Jean Giono, Que ma joie demeure

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quelques explications techniques:  
  
_1)Le deux Víressë c'est 25 Mars dans le calendrier en usage au Gondor donc sûrement en usage entre les alliés du Royaume Réunifié

2)Cet OS se passe trois ans après la guerre de l'anneau

3) Eadig signifie en Rohirric heureux, béni, riche. C'est un titre/appelation crée par Tolkien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour aelfdohtor qui a été inventé par moi, en me basant sur le vieil anglais. Ça signifie fille d'elfe.

4) Le titre de mon OS est celui du roman de Giono. C'est un livre un peu pessimiste par rapport au bonheur ou à la joie. Mais je préfère utiliser la première partie du livre qui apporte l'espoir et la joie chez les habitants. On a pas besoin qu'on nous rappelle que la joie ne demeure pas.

5) Modor et Faeder c'est mère et père en vieil anglais et donc en rohirric.


End file.
